Cherry en Bath
by Hoshiki
Summary: Yaoi: KakaIru: The bit that was left out from Infection. Kakashi and Iruka have a good time with cherries in their bath while discussing Naruto’s plight. Naughtiness ensues. [Vignette, complete]


**Cherry en Bath**

A.k.a. the Bit That Was Left Out

* * *

**Author:** Hoshiki

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi, if this isn't your cup of tea, please by all means, turn back. Flamers are retards, encompassing a really low IQ equivalent that that of a glass of water… less, in fact. The back button exists because Microsoft happened to realize the need for it for specific people.

**Fandom:** Naruto (manga-verse)

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Iruka (KakaIru)

**Summary:** The bit that was left out in _Infection_. Kakashi and Iruka have a good time with cherries in their bath while discussing Naruto's plight. Naughtiness ensues.

**Note:** I wrote this not because I'm a pervert, but because I'm Jiraiya's apprentice. Look out, I'll be writing the Icha Icha series for real one day.

* * *

"Think he'll get it?"

"Maybe," Kakashi relaxed into the tub, wrapping his arms round the smaller teacher. "Your students can be really dense."

"I beg your pardon? My students? I thought you once said that they're no longer my students, but your men," Iruka replied dryly. However there was a smile on his face as he soaked a hand into the fragrant water. There were flowers floating in it, and crushed cherries, emanating a pleasant fruity smell.

"But they inherited _your_ denseness," the silver haired man grinned. "I mean, you didn't catch my drift even when I groped you during the spring festival and gave you some flimsy excuse. You actually believed me."

"You're a good liar, didn't you say so before?"

"No."

"Liar."

They laughed. Iruka turned around from his position and sat to straddle Kakashi's waist. He looked into the color-mismatched eyes, one of which was his lover's own, and the other of his lover's dead friend. They spoke hauntingly of their memories, and though different, both eyes together made the whole Hatake Kakashi.

"You wouldn't lie if I asked you if you loved me, would you?"

"No, never," Kakashi lifted a hand to push the dark hair away from the other's face. "What's this about all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Iruka buried his head in the crook of Kakashi's neck. "Maybe I've finally grown too dependent. Maybe I've finally begun to fear. Every time you're away, if you'll ever come back. It's not like I haven't thought if it before, it's just feeling really strong now that Naruto and Sasuke are reminding me about it. Those two have different ambitions. I don't know if Naruto could stand it if Sasuke finally goes away to seek his clan's vengeance. Likewise, I don't know if I could stand it if you never came back."

"I will. I promise."

"You can't, Kakashi. You can't."

Kakashi sighed. "I know. But I don't know what to say, to make you stop crying."

Iruka gave a start. He rubbed at his eyes and was surprised to see that he was indeed crying. It felt bitter, warm, and depressing. It just didn't feel right, not when Kakashi was around. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," the jounin kissed his brow. "I can only imagine, every repetitive day you sit alone and think while I'm far away. I wish I could stop too…"

"But no. But you can't."

"You're right."

"This is your life, this is your existence, am I right?" Iruka smiled weakly. They stayed that way for a while. It was quiet all around, and the air smelled lightly of flowers and cherry. The water was cooling, but the two men felt nothing but warmth. The silence finally broke with the lapping of water as Kakashi reached out to trace his lover's scar, over the bridge of his nose.

"You are."

"I'd give anything up for a day like this."

"I know. Because so would I," Kakashi nodded. "When dangers are close, and I lie bleeding away on the cold ground, I think back—"

"And you'll finally come back."

"Yeah… I'd know it wasn't my time to die. My time to die is…" he looked faraway, both eyes like duo-colored oceans. "My time to die is in your arms."

"Corny line," Iruka laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Prove it?"

Kakashi's relaxed look took on a mischievous one. He sat up suddenly and tipped Iruka right off, sending him splashing into the bath of flowers, water and fruit. Iruka gave a yell, spluttered and wiped at his face to dislodge some of the petals that were stuck there. Pearls of water rolled off his semi-soaked hair, and he struggled to steady himself before feeling two hands clasp at his shoulders.

"I so will…"

* * *

**END**

Friday, July 22, 2005, 3:07 PM; word count: 634 words, 2 pages

**Note:** You probably know why I omitted it. It just wasn't funny; in fact Kakashi and Iruka discussing being away and dying just didn't fit the theme. This however, is my favorite bit. Damn. Too bad I couldn't add it in. I had to cut it out.


End file.
